


Castiel - Doubt

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Castiel made with acrylics on a canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel - Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Doubt  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Character: Castiel  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Type: Traditional art  
> Technique: Acrylics on canvas

**Author notes:**  I had some free time, and I decided to set Photoshop aside for a while and make something in the traditional way. I really enjoyed it, and I’m happy with the result. I hope you like it too.  
  
I wasn’t sure about the best way to ‘digitalize’ the painting, so I scanned it and I also took some photographs. This is the scanned version, you can see a photograph [ **HERE**](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/019/e/f/photo_by_navi1088-d72ua1x.jpg), and [ **HERE**](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/019/4/8/process_by_navi1088-d72u944.jpg) you can find a series of pictures taken at different stages of the process (which prove unequivocally that I’m a terrible photographer).  


 

 

[ ](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/019/d/2/doubt_by_navi1088-d72uaiu.jpg)

 

For full size click on the image.

This fanwork is also posted [ **here in Deviantart**](http://navi1088.deviantart.com/art/Doubt-428035782) and [ **here in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/2157.html).

 **Edit:** Now also in [**Tumblr**](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/73897689592/title-doubt-character-castiel-rating-pg).

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and feedback would be really appreciated.


End file.
